Rwby Lust Dust - Episode 1: Tardy - (Blake x Sun)
by rwbysmutmaster
Summary: Blake and Sun "lose track of time" before class and have to rush to catch up! The first episode of the Lust Dust timeline, Tardy is a "Silver Age" RWBY story (occurring before the tournament events of season 3 reach full swing). As such, it has access to many characters introduced after the "Golden Age" fics of Seasons 1 and 2, but without the post-apocalyptic overtones of 3 .


Rainbow Lust Dust Timeline: Episode 1: "Tardy" -by Smoot (/u/rwbysmutmaster)

The birds were singing, the Sun was shining, and the gleaming tower of Beacon Academy stood proudly over the Kingdom of Vale. Young hunters- and huntresses-in-training roamed the Academy campus, joking, playing, sparring, and occasionally... skipping class.

-ECLIPSE SMUT-

*Brrrrinnng!*

Blake's head spun with pleasure as Sun pushed their bodies together one last time, his aura pressing hot against her own, his muscles taut and straining.

She lay on her side, her jacket neatly folded on the shelf beside her and her shirt and bra laying crumpled below it on the ground in a haphazard pile. She had one leg raised over Sun's shoulder to minimize having to touch the cold stone floor, but the little bit that still made contact now and again gave her gooseprickles all over. She could feel Sun, full and warm inside her, with their glowing auras mixing in their mutual lust. Every time he'd moved, whether a potent thrust or a subtle twitch, shockwaves of pleasure had run up her spine, their intensity growing with every throbbing heartbeat.

She came. Again.

But this time so did he. She felt her aura about to waver in the intense pleasure, but she held it firm through sheer discipline. Sun grabbed her upraised thigh roughly with both hands and pulled her even closer, his face a strained mask of male bliss. Her body shook faintly from exertion. Then she felt the warm liquid running inside her.

Sun slowly released his hold on her leg. He drew himself out one terrible yet lovely inch and a time, and her whole body was again enveloped in euphoric shivers. She fell back against the floor, but instead of cringing from the cold floor, she relished in the cool tingles and the musty smell of ancient wood and the faint lemony scent of cleaning products that surrounded her.

She took a moment and then steadied her breathing. With a practiced, almost martial motion, she drew her open hand downward over the length of her body, starting just below the breasts, and focused her aura below the motion to push all of his cum out of her in one great sticky mass. When she reached the base, she repeated the procedure. It felt like rolling up a tube of toothpaste.

Once she was sure that it was all out, she let go of her tight control of her aura and fragments of it broke away to waft from her warm skin like evaporating shadows.

Sun's face was still frozen in an idiotic monkey-like orgasmic hoot when Blake recovered enough to look up at him. He was on his knees, erect as ever, and dribbling cum all over the floor, with his hands in a meditative pose. He looked like some perverse sex statue. She laughed. Even though she was still reeling from her own orgasm, she kept her composure enough to roll her eyes as well. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to take him to bed the first time, but he was... "skilled" enough for her not to mind too much when it seemed to somehow keep happening.

This time, though, they may have crossed a line. They'd never done it during a school day and certainly never here, curled up with one another in an old armory-turned-broom-closet mid-way up the tower. Blake kept imagining a janitor or a lost student walking in on them and being shocked and appalled. *Shudder*

Even so, Blake couldn't help herself. She cast a hungry lingering gaze Sun's way, scanning him from top to bottom as he composed himself. He looked tired, as all boys do after a huge orgasm, but it was that healthy kind of tired that lets you know they gave it their all. He was smiling now and opened his eyes with a contented sigh. He looked at her with a mix of admiration and... something else. She wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it felt like he could see right into her, like light burning away a shadow to reveal what hid within. She didn't like it. Blake tried to go as stone-faced as she could and turned away.

A dark cloud moved away from the Sun outside and light streamed in the room's single tiny bullet-shaped window to fall over Blake's reddened face.

"What time is it?" she asked absently, rolling over and stretching. One breast pressed against the stone where she'd been lying, now wet and warm, but the other brushed the fresh cold stone beside it. She shivered and moaned, lifting off the stone slightly on all fours, her ears standing on end beneath her lopsided bow.

Since she hadn't put anything back on yet, her arching back and toned legs spread herself out prominently from behind. Sun, though exhausted, could barely contain himself at seeing Blake like that. He grabbed a cloth at random from a rack beside him to clean himself off and inched forward mischievously.

"Something like 10:30 or so" he mumbled, smoothly descending for additional insertion.

"What!?"

Blake disappeared, leaving Sun to banana-plant against the floor. Writhing in pain, Sun responded to her surprise with his own.

"What's what?!"

"Ten-thirty!? Put your clothes on, you idiot! We're missing class."

Sun's pained expression was now mixed with exasperation.

"There is such a thing as skipping class you know!"

"Yeah, for emergencies, not for this!" She gestured to her body, soaking wet, with bits of Sun's tail-hair plastered against it in odd places.

"I can think of worse reasons."

Sun advanced to tuck Blake into another embrace but found himself holding a pile of furry clothes instead.

Blake had already used his shirt to dry herself off, dressed, and was heading out the door.

Sun groaned, looked over the shirt before simply discarding it, and hurried to catch up, pulling on his pants as he walked.

-RUNNING ACTION-

Hallways disappeared behind them as the half-shirtless duo rushed down the corridors.

"We'll never get there in time if you don't hurry!" Blake called back to him.

"Hold up, I think I found a shortcut."

Sun was examining a window with a cracked plastic latch. He gave it a good knock to loosen it and threw open the window.

"After you," he bowed.

The scenery darted by as the pair leaped from landing to landing, taking great flying leaps across the gaps. The landings led straight down to one of the tower's many enclosed walking bridges (though typically you walked inside the enclosure, and not atop it).

The pair crossed it at a dead run and then leaped down to the roof of the auditorium.

A sunroof allowed the pair to see the class inside. The large lecture hall was filling fast.

"Good. Looks like Port is running late too."

Sun went to open the sunroof's hatch.

"Sun, No! We can't just drop in from the roof!"

"Do you have a better idea? There's no other entry point from up here, at least without backtracking halfway up the tower. And it's not like there's another way down from here."

Blake looked around, came to the edge of the building, and smiled.

"There is, but you're not gonna like it."

Sun approached the overhang and found himself abruptly at the edge of the world. The ground loomed dangerously more than ten stories beneath them. Sun looked over to the roof of the adjoining building.

"I... don't think we can make that jump." Sun whined.

"We might not have to, look!" Blake pointed to a spot a few floors down the building. Sun leaned over the edge to look.

"Are you crazy?!"

"We're gonna be late!"

Before he had time to argue with her, Blake lined up her target, took a small step back, then leaped from the edge of the building. Her hair whipped wildly in the wind, her ears beneath the bow furrowed with concentration. At the last second, she shifted her weight, sent Gambol Shroud spinning, the edge of the blade splintering into a wooden window frame, and swung down into an open window. She landed in a dormitory hallway and rolled to her feat. Then gently pulling on Gambol Shroud's cord, the weapon came loose and returned to her hand.

Sun looked over the edge and sighed.

"Oh yeah, sure. My name is Blake and we're gonna be late for class and I'm basically a ninja. Ugh. Fine. You know what? Fine."

Sun took a few steps back, snapping his staff together. He steadied his faltering resolve, took his best guess at the window, and performed a running pole-vault over the edge.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Flying-or rather-flailing though the air, Sun missed his timing, but managed to thrust his staff into the window-jam and get it stuck there. Trying to scamper up the wall, Sun did his very best to not look down.

"Smooth." Blake purred from above him.

Suddenly, looking down wasn't even a temptation. Blake leaned out the window. One arm on a confident hip, the other actively covering a smirk, its elbow propped up against the side of the window, she was a graceful masterpiece. Her shirt flapped in the breeze revealing her toned midriff and the hint of a silky black bra. Sun realized once again just how far he was willing to go for her; he'd jumped off the edge of the world, and he'd do it again.

"At least hanging from the edge seven stories up isn't splattered on the ground-and it does have a pretty nice view."

Blake couldn't help but feel powerful standing over the precipitous Sun. She bit her lip. There it was again, the way he looked at her. She didn't understand it, but somehow it make her chest go numb every time. His eyes roamed her body, indifferent to the distance below him, caring only for her.

It was enough to make her squirm.

She abruptly reached down and grabbed his staff.

"Hold on." she said.

Then sinking Gambol Shroud into the wooden frame above the window, she lowered the ribbon for him to grab on. He wrapped a coil around his hand and pushed off, trusting her completely. Blake jerked the staff loose of the jamb and handed it to Sun as he pulled himself through the window.

Glancing back outside, he pleaded, "Promise not to make me do that again."

But Blake was already walking down the hallway. Her hips swayed from side to side, the epitome of grace and style. Blake turned and smiled.

"No promis-"

She didn't have a chance to finish before a door swung outwards into the hallway and smacked her in the back of the head.

"Blake!" Sun cried.

His call was overpowered by a pitiful whining voice coming from inside the room. It wailed, "But Flyyynnnt, you don't HAVE to go. Stay with meee!"

Another voice replied from just inside the doorway, "Katt, I'm going. You don't have to come with me, but I'm going. No, put that back on! The door's already open!"

Blake teetered backwards from the point of impact, dropping Gambol Shroud. Sun rushed to her aid, or tried to. He had almost come half-way before he was stopped by a sight no man can ignore.

It is a fairly common observation that the rooms in the guest dormitory provide little in the way of privacy. Large picture windows with thin drapes, communal restrooms, and easily bypassed door-locks were the standard, and to say that the doors in the guest dormitory were as loosely fit into their frames as the posing feminine figure just inside the doorway was into her clothes would have been generous.

The yawning door had swung wide, revealing the source of the whining for Sun alone to see. A scantily-clad girl done up in a bright pink and chartreuse skirt, with long ripped stockings and a off-center bikini top that was certainly a sight to see-even for someone from Vaccuo! She was currently struggling to get the bikini top back on straight and pleading with someone just out of frame.

Suffice it to say, Sun missed catching Blake. Though he did manage to snag the edge of her bow which had been knocked ajar by the door, and ripped it off. It fell lazily to the floor.

Blake rubbed her head where the door slammed her, a big goose-egg slowly rising from the spot.

But the view didn't last, the door swung closed, abruptly cutting off the voice from inside the room and revealing a very groggy-looking exchange student. Dark-skinned and handsome, his discomfiture did not extend to his clothes, which as always, were immaculate. The figure jumped at seeing the pair of faunus, looked to them and then his door, and cried, "Oh! I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to-did you see-here, let me help you up."

"No, no, I'm fine. Thank you." Blake was already dusting herself off and coming to her feet.

Flynt extended a hand. "The name's Flynt, Exchange student from Atlas. Nice to meet you-"

"Sun Wukong!" Sun stepped forward and intercepted the handshake. "That's me. This is-"

"Late. ...Sorry, I'm Blake. But we are going to be late. Nice to meet you Flynt, but we really must be going. Port doesn't like tardy students." Blake sidestepped the interaction and sprinted through the hallway.

"Port? Isn't that Monsters? That's where I'm going!"

"Well, if you're going with us you better run to catch up!" Sun shouted back at him.

Seven sets of staircases led the pair of faunus to the ground level. Blake burst through the stairway door nearly panting and rushed towards the exit: an old-fashioned revolving door. Through the glass, you could see the outer auditorium entrance from across the street.

Before they reached the revolving door, a piercing ding echoed through the empty room.

"You know you could have taken the elevators, they're pretty fast. Not as fast as the ones in Atlas, but pretty well maintained all things considered."

Blake rolled her eyes at Flynt in that endearing way that Sun loved.

"I think you dropped this, miss."

Flynt held out the bow to Blake, who felt her head and then glared back at Sun.

"Thanks."

Sun couldn't help but feel an angry heat rising up in him. Blake stormed through the revolving door that led outside as quickly as one can storm through a revolving door. Sun matched Flynt's stride and they both entered the slot behind her.

"So, on your way to Monsters, huh? I see you're taking a liking to what Beacon has to offer."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool I guess, a bit warmer obviously. No shirts I mean."

"Well, I'm from Vacuo by way of Mistral, so that's mostly just me. So, what about that Cat girl from the room?"

"Oh that lazy bummer is skipping all of her classes."

Sun gave Blake a pointed stare through the glass and asked Flynt, "But we're not really from here, so the classes are kind of optional, right? Can you really skip an -optional- class?"

They exited the revolving door and jogged across the street between the buildings.

"I don't know, but if somebody can it's Kat." Flynt shook his head. "Skipping is in her nature, but lately, even I don't know what's gotten into her, she's been acting really strange."

Blake reached the outer door to the auditorium first and held it open. She gestured for the pair to hurry up.

Sun stopped. "Based on what I saw, I'd say she's more interested in what she hasn't gotten into her yet." Sun said.

Blake elbowed Sun in the ribs.

"You can be pals later; for now, go, run! We're almost there."

-MEANWHILE, IN CLASS-

With high vaulted ceilings and Colosseum-style seating, Port's classroom was nothing if not grandiose. The taxidermy reproductions of Grimm heads and the large gold bust of Professor Port did nothing but add to the spectacle. Port himself had been uncharacteristically late, but now stood barrel-chested in the center of the stage, excitedly droning about the most recent acquisitions to his collection, and the small group of brave and powerful upperclassmen who had aided him in acquiring the samples.

"...but I have seem to have strayed from the topic again, though I traditionally only lecture on the Creatures of Grimm, today's lecture is about one of our tools for fighting them..."

Arrayed upon a group of pedestals near the door stood a number of fragile-looking vials and display cases filled with oddly pulsating crystals.

Since students from all over the four kingdoms had gathered together for the annual Vytal Festival, the other schools partially shutting down for the duration, and the inconvenient affair of the Festival's recurring security delays-totaling over a month now, students from the other kingdoms had started reluctantly to attend classes while waiting. Though that didn't mean that they were paying attention to Port's lecture any more than the Beacon students, the sheer number in attendance had forced the classes into larger and larger rooms.

From the front of the room Professor Port droned through his lecture.

"As you're all well aware, dust, our best weapon against the unending tide of grimm, well, besides grit, gusto, and a good serving of courage, is mined from deep underground or from exposed veins in the mountains..."-

A soft groan escaped the third row, but Port seemed not to notice.

Weiss sat face-down against the long desk in front of her, "I can get lectures about dust at home..."

Yang bent over her fallen form towards Ruby and whispered,

"Where's Blake?"

"I don't know but Nora's missing too." added Ruby.

"Nora's NOT missing, she's in the infirmary." said Weiss, sitting up suddenly, the sisters having to dodge out of the way.

"What happened?! Is she okay?" said Ruby.

"A little too okay if you ask me. She tried 'super-charging' her semblance in the transformer room this morning. Almost blew herself and the whole place up."

"There was a flicker." Yang nodded.

"Didn't notice." Ruby shrugged.

"Anyway, since then she has been frying all the equipment that she comes near, so Ms. Goodrich has her locked in the infirmary charging up batteries and capacitors until she's leveled out... Which means I'll be the one dealing with her antics all day once I start my shift. Forgive me if I don't seem overjoyed."

"Why'd you even take that job at the infermory... infermary... nurse's office? It's not like you need the money."

"Well..." Weiss looked embarrassed. She didn't want anyone to know her father had restricted her allowance again. "My semblance is... complicated. I need to learn to control it and the hospital is one of the best places to learn to do that."

Port's rolling mumbles fell over the trio.

"...and that's when he discovered the Rainbow Veins! Extremely rare, exotic dusts. Very hard to find. And more than that, they're hard to extract. Why, these vials here are worth more than a year of my salary!"

"Plus, with how reckless you two are, it's probably a good thing I'm learning all of this medical stuff. If you don't lose an eye or something by year's end I'll be surprised."

"I don't know, I'm not the one with the giant scar on my eye. Maybe whatever did that will want revenge."

"Go on, Yang, keep talking. Maybe you are just destined to lose an eye right now! Oh look, Myrtenaster, it's such a nice day for poking out eyes."

"Nonono, you're teammates! No fighting!" interjected Ruby, hands waving.

A voice that sounded conspicuously like Jaune's spoke up from somewhere above them, "Professor Port? What do they do? Like Super-fire or something? Lava? Ooh, is it lava?"

"Settle down, Mr. Arc, it may interest you to know, that for most of these, we have no idea what they do. What element or energy they are connected with. But, no, I don't think any of them are lava."

Ruby, having lifted her cloak in a Great Wall of Blocking Conflict, dropped it suddenly, allowing the glares to connect once more.

"Oh hey, there's Blake! In the hallway!"

-THE SEMBLANCE TRIO ARRIVES IN THE HALLWAY-

The three outside arrived at the auditorium door roughly at the same time. Blake began to reach for the door but hesitated. It had a little rectangular window. Inside, Ruby was waving at her as Weiss and Blake exchanged dagger-glances.

"You know, how about we don't all go in exactly... together." Blake looked at Sun's shirtless body and blushed. "We might make it in..." Blake looked again at Ruby waving. "...less noticed, if we stagger our entry." She then opened the door and went inside.

Flynt went to follow, but Sun dropped an arm across the doorway.

"You heard the lady, one at a time."

"No, that's stupid. Lets just go in, we're missing the lecture."

"She says we stay; we stay."

Flynt gave Sun a long hard look, up and down. Then smirked.

"Just because you're too busy to get to class on time doesn't mean I have to care about everybody else guessing what took me two seconds. First Neon, now you guys. Maybe it's just something about Vale that gets all of you faunus so sex-crazed."

With that, he pushed past Sun and opened the door behind Blake, who stood politely beside Port as he leaned on a pedestal and gave his fifth corollary lecture this semester about the importance of being prompt.

Sun dived after Flynt. Maybe he could still stop him. But Flynt cut short his momentum, surprised to find Blake still standing by the door instead of well on her way to her seat. Sun bowled right into him and he fell over in turn, causing Blake to dodge into a forward roll to avoid the dogpile. Port flinched at her sudden movement and pressed hard against the pedestal. It rocked once. Twice. Port and Blake both moved to stop it and collided in mid-air. The pedestal rocked a third time and then fell towards the others. The whole line of expensive Rainbow-colored dusts crashed together and shattered, releasing a cloud of sparkling dust over the four entangled forms. Their bright auras mixed with the powerful substance, sending bolts of multicolored electricity between them.

Port bellowed and rubbed his eyes. He picked himself up rushed past the Blake. Hot flashes of crimson and jet noir passed between them. These mixed with electric yellow and turquoise as Sun and Flynt attempted to disentangle themselves on the floor.

Port barreled through the door and into the hallway.

Nothing seemed to explode or turn to jelly. Everyone seemed fine.

The hall sat in stunned silence.

"See, she was just late." said Ruby halfheartedly.

-

Hi Everybody!

Thanks for reading, I've been pretty busy at work and haven't had much time to write. That said, this is only chapter 1 of 13-14 chapters I have planned currently (~35000 words), not to mention the various one-shots I have planned ("Sun does NoFap", "Nora and the End of the World", "A Migrant in Menagerie").

Happy Fapping!  
-Smoot


End file.
